Maka Albarn (Canon)/ROLVeBloxxer
|-|Standard= |-|Spartoi= 'Summary' Maka Albarn is the primary protagonist of Soul Eater and Soul's meister. 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown, likely 8-A | 8-A | Unknown | 6-C Name: Maka Albarn Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Female Age: 12 (NOT!) | 13 (Pre-Timeskip) | 14 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate her soul's wavelength for a variety of purposes, and attack non-corporeal opponents, Soul can affect soul-based weaponry and swallow the souls of his foes), Enhanced Senses (Can detect one's soul, even bypassing any attempts at hiding it), Shapeshifting (This allows Soul and Maka to change the appearance Soul's Weapon Form takes), Sound Manipulation (Her Scythe, Soul Eater Evans, can turn his Scythe Arm into a keyboard which can release powerful sound waves that can shatter concrete and instill Madness in those who hear it as well as counter the Madness Wavelength of others), Blood Manipulation (Can control Black Blood, a synthetic fluid mixed with her natural blood to create armor and enhance her attacks), Flight (Can fly by channeling her Grigori wavelength through Soul to create wings), Statistics Amplification (Can bolster her own power and that of her allies with a Soul Melody or by tapping into Madness), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Black Blood seals virtually any non-lethal wound and can even save Maka from being impaled through the chest or brain), Madness Manipulation (Can instill madness into others), Empathic Manipulation (Can nullify's one bloodlust to the point of making them unwilling to even defend themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Her Anti-Demon Wavelength and mastery of Black Blood grants her resistance to attempts to manipulate her, drive her into madness, or affect her soul. She managed to resistArachne's and Kishin Asura's madness manipulation and can extend this resistance to a large group of people) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-City Block level (She should at least be stronger than the main 3 protagonists of Soul Eater NOT!, who defeated Shaula Gorgon.) | Multi-City Block level (Should be on par with Black Star and Death the Kid) | Unknown '''(Killed Asura with a single punch, who created a massive barrier around Baba Yaga Castle) | '''Island level (Fought against Crona several times, who destroyed an entire city and barricaded it with black blood) Speed: Unknown | At least Hypersonic+ '''to '''Massively Hypersonic (Should be as fast as Death the Kid, who traveled from Egypt to Nevada in a rather short time span) | Unknown | Possibly Relativistic to FTL (Maka should already be as fast as Black Star, who caught beams of light . However, it's been pointed out that this is likely just some weird thing that he can do.) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Unknown''' | Unknown | Class M+ (Comparable to Crona) Striking Strength: Unknown '''| Multi-City Block level''' | Unknown '''| Island level''' Durability: Multi-City Block level '''| '''Multi-City Block level | Unknown | At least''' Mountain level to Island level''' Stamina: 'Very high, usually has no major problem with fatigue in a fight 'Range: ' Extended melee range normally, several meters with projectiles, planetary with Soul Perception and several soul-related abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Death Scythe, Demon / Black Blood 'Intelligence: '''Extremely smart, stated to be about as good as her mother (who made her father into a Death Scythe) and consistently gets straight As in class '''Weaknesses: Maka has stated before that she has problems fighting against extremely strong people. If Maka is seperated from her weapon, then much of her fighting ability is diminished, including the fact that she needs to keep a proper soul wavelength to use Soul. Her Demon Blood also runs the risk of losing her sanity or her partner's own. Maka is also quite hot-headed and can lose her temper a lot. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Soul Eater Evans:' Maka's partner and friend. He's used by Maka as a weapon in combat, taking the form of a scythe. *'Transforming': (ANIME ONLY) Maka herself can also turn into a scythe, although she has to be unconcious for it to work. Basic Techniques *'Maka Chop:' Often used by Maka disciplinary chop. Involves slamming a hardback book into someone's head, which creates a massive dent in their head and/or induce bleeding. *'Soul Perception:' A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. *'Black Blood:' A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal fatal wounds, and can be used as a weapon. **'Black Blood Armor:' After the time skip, during later activations of the Black Blood within Maka, it is able to produce an armor of hardened blood that protects her from harm in the form of a black dress, that closely resembles the one worn while she appears in Soul's mind. It also raises all of her physical stats, making her much stronger, faster, and more durable. Soul Resonance Techniques *'Soul Resonance:' A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Witch-Hunt:' A traditional Scythe-Meister attack. The move turns the blade of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch-Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move: **'Number Six Hunt Slash:' A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image. **'Letter "U" Hunt Slash:' A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. **'Scythe Menace Severing:' When using this attack, Soul collects the soul wavelength around him and redirects it back from where it came. The downside of this attack is that it is indiscriminate and unselective, being unable to distinguish between either enemy or ally. As a result, the technique cannot be used in team missions. There is a further disadvantage present due to the rotation the user must undergo to perform the attack, which results in disorientation for a few moments after completion. *'Demon Hunt:' An improved Scythe-Meister technique surpassing the Witch-Hunt. The scythe's form resembles a giant broadax with a large beard and spike. **'Letter "I" Hunt Slash:' An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line. *'Kishin Hunt:' The most powerful of the Traditional Scythe-Meister Techniques, it's an even more powerful Demon Hunt that ignores the immortality of a foe and slices it in two, purging all evil within it. However, this technique will have no effect on the pure of heart due to Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength. Key: Soul Eater NOT! | Beginning of Soul Eater | Anime | End of Soul Eater Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6